


Bodies, Rest and Motion

by tensofthousandsoftinyships (evilolive)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilolive/pseuds/tensofthousandsoftinyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude visits Connor in the hospital and conquers his fears. Tiny drabble, just passing the time until I can watch the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodies, Rest and Motion

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the preview of Jude visiting Connor in his hospital room. My first ever Jonnor drabble. Hope you enjoy.

Jude’s heart was hammering as he pushed the door of Connor’s hospital room closed behind him. The old, familiar churning in his stomach had started the moment he’d seen Connor’s dad in the hallway. He paused, looking across at Connor who was blinking in sleepy surprise. He must have just woken up from a nap.

Jude tuned in to what was happening in his body, like he’d been taught, and realised he was exactly where he wanted to be. The churning stilled. A sense of peace breathed through his body. His hands and feet tingled and for a moment he felt powerful, a superhero. A new sensation, like a flight of butterflies, almost lifted him onto his toes as he crossed the room, smiling.

He stood at Connor’s bedside. Happy at last to see for himself. Was his friend OK? He couldn’t tell. Connor looked tired. His face was sort of rumpled looking and his hair was plastered to his forehead, like it was hot in the room, even though the air conditioning was cranked up way high. “Hey,” he said softly. Connor squinted up at him.

“Hey, yourself.” His voice was tired as well. “How’d you get in here? Did you sneak past my dad?”

“No. I saw him. He let me come in.”

“No way.”

“Tell you about it later. I want to know about you. Are you getting better? You look sick.”

“I’m OK. It’s been kinda weird, I guess. Stuck here, no phone. And the painkillers make me sick sometimes.”

“Are you really OK?” Connor reached out and picked up Jude’s hand.

“I am now you’re here.” He stared at the blue nail polish, smiling at last. Jude’s stomach fluttered again and the superhero feeling returned.

“So, you’re gay, huh?”

“Yup. Sit down and I’ll tell you?” Connor slipped his hand under Jude’s, holding on tightly now. His palm was hot and kind of sticky, but Jude didn’t care.

“Scooch over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love.


End file.
